DDR SDRAM
thumb|300px|Memória DDR 1GB 400 MHz PC3200 de 184 pinos DDR SDRAM ou double-data-rate synchronous dynamic random access memory (memória de acesso aleatório dinâmica síncrona de dupla taxa de transferência ) é um tipo de circuito integrado de memória utilizado em computadores, derivada das muito conhecidas SDRAM e combinada com a técnica DDR, que consiste em transferir dois dados por pulso de clock, obtendo assim, teoricamente, o dobro de desempenho em relação a técnica tradicional de transferência de dados quando operando sob a mesma freqüência de clock. A Era DDR A DDR SDRAM foi criada para ter o dobro de desempenho em relação às memória existentes (que passaram a ser chamadas SDR SDRAM) sem aumentar o clock da memória. A memória DDR SDRAM alcança uma largura de banda maior que a da SDR SDRAM por usar tanto a borda de subida quanto a de descida do clock para transferir dados, realizando efetivamente duas transferências por ciclo de clock. Isto efetivamente quase dobra a taxa de transferência sem aumentar a freqüência do barramento externo. Desta maneira, um sistema com SDRAM tipo DDR a 100 MHz tem uma taxa de clock efetiva de 200 MHz. Com os dados sendo transferidos 8 bytes por vez, a DDR SDRAM fornece uma taxa de transferência de: do barramento da memória × 2 (pois é uma taxa dupla) × de bytes transferidos Assim, com uma freqüência de barramento de 100 MHz, a DDR SDRAM fornece uma taxa de transferência máxima de 1600 MB/s. Não foram necessárias grandes modificações nos módulos e nem nas placas-mãe, já que a grande mudança das SDR para as DDR é a inclusão de alguns circuitos adicionais que permitem à memória executar suas operações de transferência de dados duas vezes, uma na borda ascendente e outra na descendente do ciclo de clock, além de usarem as mesmas trilhas para realizar ambas as transmissões. As memórias DDR se popularizaram devido ao bom ganho em performance sem um considerável aumento no custo. O grande problema é a demora no ciclo inicial que continua com o mesmo tempo das memórias SDRAM. Com isso, apenas nas leituras de vários setores consecutivos é que percebemos o ganho de performance e a taxa de transmissão nunca dobra realmente, variando de acordo com o aplicativo usado. Além da freqüência, podemos considerar também a taxa de latência CAS, identificada por CL2, CL3, que representam a temporização CAS de 2 pulsos e 3 pulsos respectivamente, ou seja, o tempo de acesso inicial à memória em ciclos. Por as DDR efetuarem duas operações por ciclo, surgiram os módulos CL2.5 que indicam um meio termo. A perda de eficiência de um módulo com temporização CAS de 3 pulsos para um com temporização de 2,5 pulsos estaria, teoricamente, entre 16-20 %. Porém, na prática, essa diferença tende a variar na maioria das vezes para baixo devido às demais latências envolvidas no processo de leitura e a atrasos impostos pelos demais subsistemas como a controladora de memória, por exemplo. Os modelos são especificados de acordo com a freqüência a qual o módulo opera. Por exemplo, uma DDR-400 opera numa freqüência real de 200 MHz multiplicado por 2 pela característica da dupla transferência. Essas especificações indicam a freqüência máxima para a qual seu funcionamento foi comprovado, porém você pode usar o módulo a uma freqüência mais baixa. Uma DDR-400 poderia ser usada em uma placa-mãe configurada para trabalhar a 133 MHz, contudo, nesse caso não haveria ganho de desempenho com relação a um módulo DDR-266, com exceção de pequenas diferenças relacionadas ao valor CAS ou à temporização dos dois módulos. Há também a possibilidade de aumentar a freqüência do clock para operar em taxas um pouco mais altas, o chamado overclock. Nesse caso, o módulo DDR-400 funcionaria a 215 MHz, por exemplo. Não há perigo em se fazer overclock sem aumentar a tensão da memória, porém não existe garantia de estabilidade. Geralmente módulos CL2 e CL2.5 suportam melhor os overclocks, já que o controlador tem mais margem para aumentar a temporização dos módulos para compensar o aumento na freqüência. Deve-se ter o cuidado de nivelar por baixo, ou seja, usar a freqüência suportada pelo módulo mais lento ao usar dois módulos de especificações diferentes. Por isso nem sempre é conveniente aproveitar os módulos antigos ao se fazer um upgrade, pois o novo módulo acaba sendo subutilizado. Existe um chip de identificação chamado de “SPD” (Serial Presence Detect), presente em quase todos os módulos SDRAM e DDR, responsável por armazenar os códigos de identificação do módulo, detalhes sobre a freqüência, tempos de acesso, CAS latency e outras especificações. O SPD é um pequeno chip de memória EEPROM, com apenas 128 ou 256 bytes, que pode ser localizado facilmente no módulo. Através dele, a placa-mãe pode utilizar automaticamente as configurações recomendadas para o módulo, facilitando a configuração. Porém, pode-se desativar essa configuração (by SPD) e especificar outra através do Setup. DDR SDRAM DIMMs tem 184 pinos (em contra partida dos 168 pinos da SDR SDRAM). As frequencias de clock das memorias DDR são padronizadas pelo JEDEC que é um órgão de padronização de semicondutores da Aliança da Indústrias Eletrônicas. Modelos alguns modelos de DDR SDRAM: PC1600 ou DDR200 - 200 MHz clock anunciado, 100 MHz clock real. PC2100 ou DDR266 - 266 MHz clock anunciado, 133 MHz clock real. PC2700 ou DDR333 - 333 MHz clock anunciado, 166 MHz clock real. PC3200 ou DDR400 - 400 MHz clock anunciado, 200 MHz clock real. Dual-Channel Um dos motivos pelos quais os computadores não alcançam todo seu poder computacional é a lentidão das memórias por operarem com freqüências muito inferiores aos da CPU deixando-a ociosa enquanto espera algum dado da memória. O problema é que dificilmente as memórias alcancem um dia às mesmas freqüências de processadores. Enquanto vemos processadores operando a mais de 3 GHz, as memórias continuam com 400 MHz. Para viabilizar a comunicação de modo mais eficaz, foi criado para os processadores duas freqüências, uma interna, usada internamente para executar as instruções, e outra externa, para acessar dispositivos externos, principalmente a memória. Mesmo assim, ainda não é possível viabilizar a comunicação memória – CPU da forma mais eficiente pois os processadores operam com freqüência no barramento externo ainda acima da maioria das memórias. Uma solução para minimizar esse problema é a memória Dual-Channel. Essas memórias, ao invés de fazerem comunicação com o processador transferindo 64 bits, ou 8 bytes por vez, transferem 128 bits, ou 16 bytes por vez. Isso significa que elas transmitem o dobro de dados por transferência duplicando sua capacidade em relação às outras memórias. Assim, uma DDR-400, que opera a um clock real de 200 MHz, realiza duas transferências por ciclo, transferindo 64 bits, tem taxa de transferência máxima de 3.200 MB/s. Sendo ela Dual-Channel, os acessos a memória serão de 128 bits fazendo com que sua taxa de transferência máxima seja 6.400 MB/s. Porém, para usar essas memórias sua placa-mãe precisa estar apta a suportar essa tecnologia além de utilizar dois módulos de memória iguais e instala-las nos soquetes especificados. Normalmente as placas-mãe com suporte a essa tecnologia traz os soquetes de memória com cores. Dependendo da marca, a instalação deverá ser feita em dois soquetes da mesma cor ou em cores diferentes. É esperado que nos próximos anos a memória DDR seja substituída pela DDR-II, que apresenta clocks de freqüências mais altas porém utilizando a mesma tecnologia empregada na atual DDR. Competindo com a DDR-II teremos a Rambus XDR, Quad Data Rate (QDR) e Quad Band Memory (QBM) SDRAM. É esperado que a DDR-II se torne padrão entre as memórias RAM dos computadores num futuro próximo, levando em conta que as QDR apresentam circuitos complexos demais para terem um preço acessível, enquanto as QBM e XDR não são muito avançadas. RDRAM é uma alternativa à DDR SDRAM, porém a maioria dos fabricantes de chipset já não dão suporte a elas. Frequência de memórias thumb|300px|right|Memória DDR 400MHz PC3200 de 512MB As memórias devem ser combinadas sempre com a mesma frequência, códigos e, de preferência, o mesmo fabricante para que não haja travamento (tela azul) ou congelamento de imagens ou memória virtual insuficiente; a tendência atualmente é padronizar micros com no mínimo 2 GB de memória. Obs.: Isso é um procedimento "aconselhável" mas não obrigatório pois as memórias DDR são projetadas para minimizar esse tipo de conflito. Tanto que memórias DDR 400, por exemplo, possuem as temporizações de 333 e 266 para que sejam compatíveis com placas deste tipo. * DDR-II, uma evolução ao padrão DDR * DDR3 SDRAM * SDR SDRAM * Memória RAM * Tom's Hardware Guide: DDR-SDRAM Has Finally Arrived * Comparison of DDR RAM and RDRAM from Crucial * JEDEC: Joint Electron Device Engineering Council * Microsoft Windows Memory Diagnostic Categoria:Memórias de computador Categoria:Eletrônica digital af:DDR SDRAM ar:دي دي آر-إس دي رام ca:DDR SDRAM cs:DDR SDRAM de:DDR-SDRAM el:DDR SDRAM en:DDR SDRAM es:DDR SDRAM eu:DDR-SDRAM fi:DRAM#DDR SDRAM fr:DDR SDRAM he:DDR SDRAM hu:DDR SDRAM it:DDR SDRAM ja:DDR SDRAM ko:DDR SDRAM ms:DDR SDRAM nl:DDR SDRAM pl:DDR SDRAM ru:DDR SDRAM sk:DDR SDRAM sv:DDR SDRAM tr:DDR SDRAM uk:DDR-SDRAM zh:DDR SDRAM